


nacho libre escapes the federal government

by Anonymous



Category: Nacho Libre (2006)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: read the title
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	nacho libre escapes the federal government

nacho senpai RUN fast as lightning (hoo hah) and jumps in da caac....girl.......

”U WONT GET AWAY WIF DIS!!!!!” sum1 screamig behind him. It was da POOPOO!!

nacho gave them finger (da bad one 😱😱😱) and HIT THAT MF PEDAL

he speed off.....sust in the air.......

sudden, phone rang in his seat. he answrr “hello, thank u 4 calling windows technical support......nacho libre here, i am cureently on the run from the federal government” (oh no1!1!!)

but den he stopped. he was died!!! nachoskun had driven into a telephone pole :((( BC HE WAS ON HIS PHEON1!1!1!

dont drink and drive kisds.........


End file.
